


基诺沙冰原

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 企鹅AUhttps://weibo.com/6754257123/I6iby772g?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1568559700570企鹅会把他们的朋友推到水里，以确保这个湖是安全的且没有捕食者。灵感来自这条微博，设定方面参考《兔子共和国》非常OOC，非常沙雕。





	基诺沙冰原

基诺沙冰原一如往常寒冷而空旷。Erik在这里出生、成长为精英鹅、领导鹅群，最终也会被埋葬在这里。

Erik深吸了一口清冽的空气，有什么比在心爱的土地上醒来更美妙呢？如果有，那么就是在早晨的时候来一只新鲜的乌贼，这个时节的枪乌贼肥美异常，啄起来咯吱咯吱的。其次的美味是鳕鱼，不过这个季节的鳕鱼又瘦又小，还不够填满它的喙。

Erik站在水边观察。它深知贸然下水的危险性，水中不只有海狮，还有地狱火的那群讨鹅厌的家伙偷袭。作为基诺沙之王，它必须时刻保持警惕，这也是它的生存之道。当然，它从不畏惧偷袭，它背后的三条伤疤就是证明。它也让那些偷袭者付出了生命的代价。

Erik做了个简单的扩胸运动，然后伸长右翅膀一挥。

“扑通”一声，旁边的Azazel被推进了水里。

Azazel在水里游了一会探出头，“这个月第二次了！”看起来水下一切正常。

“别告诉我你不想这么做，身为巡逻鹅你的反应太慢了。”Erik跃入水中，它抓了一只乌贼吃掉返回水面。

Emma正在岸上等它，一脸的不耐烦。

Erik走上岸，站在离Emma稍远的地方甩干身上的水。“出了什么事？”

“温彻斯特冰原派鹅来了。Brian去世后长子Charles接管了国家，它带着十只鹅想和你会面。”

“会面对我们有什么好处？我们什么都不缺。”Erik讨厌Brian的那套理论，就像它讨厌乌贼咬不动的骨头一样。

“它们需要增加精英鹅和扩大食物捕猎区。”Emma停顿了一会，“我们也需要新的母鹅通婚。”

“告诉它们立刻离开，基诺沙不欢迎它们。迎接它们的只有坚硬的喙。谁再邀请我和敌鹅会面，谁就是叛徒！*”Erik抬起右翅膀朝着Emma一挥，然后它瞬间疼得想把右翅膀尖端塞进嘴里。除了Emma还有哪只鹅会把小石子藏在皮毛中啊？

“你想挑起战争吗？”Emma淡淡地看了它一眼。“我们去问问神谕的意思。”

Emma推着它往Ororo的住处走，Erik想说不行也来不及了。

它们带着磷虾来到Ororo的地盘。Ororo正在闭着眼睛休息，Erik把两只磷虾放在地上，Ororo摇了摇头。“太少了。”

Erik一只接一只地放到地面上，放到第十只的时候Ororo说道：“够了。”

她拿出一片贝壳，推给Erik。“朝海鸥那边丢。”

Erik极不信任地用喙啄起贝壳，朝着叽叽喳喳的海鸥群一丢。海鸥瞬间被惊吓得飞了起来。它们在空中大声叫骂，却没有一只敢落下来，毕竟Erik太凶悍了。

Ororo竖着它们的数量，嘴里念念有词。

“飞起来五只。海鸥怦怦跳，必有贵鹅到。*”Ororo闭起眼睛又睁开，“会有其它企鹅到基诺沙来。它们中的一部分和基诺沙的鹅组建家庭，生养小孩。”

Erik把十只磷虾拨自己身边。“我早就知道了，再见。”

“拿回来。”Ororo把磷虾拖回自己这边。“你也会和其中一只鹅组建家庭，一生一世都不会分开。”

“我不会再来了。”Erik转身往回走，边走边对Emma说，“听见了吗？她满嘴胡话。我怀疑她方水母吃多了，留下了后遗症。”

“我的话很快会得到印证。”Ororo在它们身后大喊。

虽然嘴上这么说，Erik还是有点心烦意乱，尤其它见到温彻斯特新国王Charles的时候。

当基诺沙的精英鹅表演完搏斗术之后，Erik问道：“温彻斯特有鹅能做到吗？”

“我们爱好和平。”Charles说，“我们更喜欢讲故事作为消遣。”

“那么请让你的吟游诗人讲个故事吧。”

Charles清了清喉咙，“我要讲的故事叫做‘丢失的背鳍’”接着它讲起一条失去背鳍的黄线鳕鱼沃迪亚尼如何经历重重磨难依然坚持找寻背鳍的故事。Charles的声音很动听，当讲到沃迪亚尼靠着尾鳍战胜一直以来欺负它的鲽鱼马洛维特时，不少基诺沙的企鹅都紧张得尖叫起来。Erik瞪着它们也不管用。当讲到这只孤单的鳕鱼以为水中的月亮倒影是盗鳍贼札尼尔查交还给它的背鳍时鹅群中居然传来了幼年企鹅啜泣的声音，有几只成年企鹅都抹起了眼泪。当故事接近尾声，沃迪亚尼终于带着完好无损的背鳍重归故乡，无数的企鹅为沃迪亚尼欢呼叫好。

“这个故事太棒了。”Azazel甚至哽咽地说道：“企鹅之神啊，我被感动了，我以后再也不吃鳕鱼了。”过了一会它补上一句。“至少明天不吃。”

“如果和我们结盟，我保证每天都会讲一个新故事。”Charles说道。

Erik还有什么理由拒绝它呢？它想了又想，几乎把理由想遍了。过了很久它终于开口说道：“还有一个条件。如果你真心想与基诺沙结盟，派一只精英鹅进入地狱火的底盘，带一条那里盛产的犬牙鱼来。”

“你疯了吗？地狱火的鹅会把它撕碎的，没有鹅能活着离开那里。”那只叫做Raven的企鹅喊道。

是的，没有鹅，我除外。Erik想。

“为什么那片海域叫地狱火？”一只幼年企鹅问道。

抱着它的成年企鹅朝它投去一个责怪的眼神，仿佛它不该在这种场合多嘴，但仍低声解释道：“那里有一艘沉在水底多年的轰隆隆，那艘轰隆隆又大又恐怖。认识人类文字的祖先辨认出轰隆隆身上的字——地狱火，所以从那时起那片海域就叫那个名字。轰隆隆到处都是暗礁，没有鹅愿意在那里多待一秒。”

“拿出温彻斯特的诚意，否则我们的盟约就像翻车鱼的心脏一样脆弱不堪。”

Erik直视Charles的眼睛，Charles毫不畏惧地迎上它的目光平静地说道：“我去。”

Erik以为Charles会派一只强大有力的精英鹅完成这个任务，Charles的话让它立刻紧张起来。“你确定吗？”它尽量不让语气透露出一点关心的意味。

Charles坚定地走向岸边，Erik跟了过去，它们站在水边久久没有开口。Erik忍不住抬起右翅膀，在要不要推Charles下水这个问题上它犹豫了很久。Charles回转身看到了Erik的伸出又想收回的右翅膀。Charles勇敢地捉住了它，“谢谢你的拥抱。等我回来。”

说完它纵身一跃跳进水中，脚蹼一划，眨眼间没有了踪影。

Erik死死盯着早已Charles消失的位置不放，好像它这么做Charles就能回来似的。它从来没这么紧张过，哪怕面对一群杀人鲸的时候也没有。

一大群鹅都围在岸边静静等Charles浮出水面。

“地狱火的鹅今天不敢待在地盘上闲逛。”Ororo把翅膀伸进水中，闭起眼睛，“我看到了，有只海狮正在它们的地盘捣乱。”

Erik想也不想地跳下了水，它从未游得这么快，岸上那群家伙大喊的时候它已经游出去两百英尺。

它朝着地狱火的地方奋力划动翅膀，不到必要的时候绝不轻易换气浪费时间。当它游到地狱火边界的时候，水中隐约飘来一丝血的味道。

它顾不得与地狱火达成的协议，往血腥味的源头游去。

接着，它看见了剩下半边的企鹅尸体，尸体背对着它，半边浮在水面上，大量鲜血顺着下半边被咬碎的身体扩散到水中。

Erik感到心脏都要停了，它第一次感到自己无比脆弱，试了几次才抬起翅膀把企鹅的尸体反翻过来。

不是Charles。

“Erik？”Erik身后传来Charles的声音，它快速划水转过身，正对上Charles的眼睛。

“我以为你被海狮杀掉了。”Erik抱住Charles说道。

Charles有点意外Erik突然的热情，隔了一会它用翅膀轻拍Erik的后背，“我很好，我还拿到了这个。”Charles把捉到的犬牙鱼给Erik看，犬牙鱼银白色的身体在月光下发出亮闪闪的光。

“我的错，我不该让你来这里。”Erik说，“这里很危险，我们快离开。”

正在这时，Charles突然拖着Erik迅速地往下一沉，海狮的大嘴在他们身后合拢，发出“咔嚓”一声。

Charles迅速地做出反应，他推开Erik朝基诺沙相反的方向游去。海狮紧紧追在后面不放。Erik更为迅速地追上去，用喙狠狠地啄了啄海狮的后肢，海狮吃疼待在原地好一会没动。等缓过神，它被彻底激怒了，没有一只小小的猎物敢对它下这么重的手。它调头猛追Erik，张大嘴巴发誓要把Erik吞下肚。

Erik朝着轰隆隆游去，它用尽全力全速划水，海狮几次攻击都被他躲开了。它钻进轰隆隆的身体，海豹紧追不放，轰隆隆很黑什么也看不见，它的氧气也快要用光了。恍惚间它看到眼前出现了一个巨大的圆盘，它猛地往圆盘中一钻，整个身体穿越而过。身后海狮的头死死地卡在圆盘里面。

Erik的氧气彻底用光，失去意识前，它仿佛看到了银色的光亮。

Charles奋力把Erik拖回水面，Erik隔了很久才转醒，在此期间它一直不停地用喙轻啄Erik的脸颊。

“轻一点。”Erik长舒了一口睁开眼睛抱怨，“显然你没有学过如何与鹅亲热。”

“因为我没有一个很好的练习对象。”Charles再次用喙啄了啄Erik的脸颊。

“好多了。”Erik接下来做了和Charles一样的动作。

它们回到基诺沙的时候筋疲力尽，但两只鹅都开心的要命，它们一上岸就紧紧抱住对方，无论谁也不能把它们分开。

至于那只海狮如何从船舵中逃出来，又是另一个故事了。

两年后，Erik站在岸边向两只幼年企鹅示范，它抬起翅膀的时候Charles不放心地叫住他。“Erik？你的坏毛病改掉了吧？”

“当然。”

*引用自教父

*引用自鹅克白

企鹅应该不会亲亲供氧吧，所以没有写这个部分。

被老福特屏了一次，所以羞耻的补个档


End file.
